New Home
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Danny falls into Avenger's Tower. What are the Avengers going to do with a half ghost that is wanted by the government, his parents, other ghost hunters? Will Danny ever be okay again after his run-in with the GIW?
1. Chapter 1

Danny didn't know how much longer how much longer he was going to last. He was beyond exhausted. It was taking everything he had to keep himself invisible and in the air. He could turn visible to limit the strain of using his powers so much, but the last thing he wanted was somebody seeing him flying and call the cops. Eventually that would get back to the wrong people. Six hours he's been flying now. He didn't stop a single moment, not even to take care of his wounds. His wounds had stopped bleeding for the most part, the only one that was still bleeding was the one on his chest. Though if he didn't take care of the wounds soon they were going to get infected. From experience, infected wounds suck. When he had escaped, them he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. He had picked a totally random direction and flew as fast as he could. At random intervals, he changed what direction he was going so they would have a harder time tracking him.

He wasn't even sure what time it was, all he knew it was getting dark out. He really needed to stop soon. If he didn't he would pass out and fall out of the sky. He looked around tiredly, eyes half open. There! In the distance was a lot of lights. Lots of lights meant a town. A town meant a rooftop he could spend the night on. He picked up his pace a bit, he had practically been floating along. As he got closer to the town he realized it was an extremely large city. Danny's eyes went wide as he realized he was currently entering New York. Had he really flown that far? He had started the day in a facility in South Carolina.

Danny shook his head to focus himself. He needed to find the tallest building. That way nobody could look out their window and see him sleeping on a roof. The last thing he needed was the police chasing after him as well. He had enough people doing that already. He flew up higher and looked around. In the distance, a few blocks away was a really tall building. For some reason, it had a large A lit up on it. It may not be the tallest building but it was the tallest around the ones by it. Anyway, it would have to do. he could feel the strain on his core, if he didn't land soon he would be plummeting to his death. As he made it to the roof a flock of birds flew straight at him. Since he was invisible the stupid birds couldn't see him. He quickly turned himself intangible without thinking.

Doing that however put too much strain on his already tired core. As soon as he became intangible he lost control of his flight. Unfortunately, he was still was still intangible so instead of hitting the roof he fell right through it. He let out a shout of fear and held onto his intangibility for all he was worth. He did not want to become tangible inside the ceiling. As he made it through the ceiling his core reached its max. he felt himself turn back and he snapped back into visibility and became tangible. The stress, exhaustion, and pain from his wounds hit him tenfold in his human form. Danny let out a gasp of pain at the sudden influx of feelings. He passed out before he even hit the floor.

Tony and Bruce were the only two currently in the tower. Natasha was on a super-secret spy mission. Clint was off somewhere, he had something about a girlfriend. Thor was currently off world. And Steve was going on a long motorcycle ride, visiting the members of this old team that were still alive.

The two were currently in the common room discussing what they were working on in their labs. They had both just been kicked out of the lab by Pepper, even though she wasn't in the building. Using her override access code, she had Jarvis to back up her words. Jarvis had effectively locked them out of their labs for twenty-four hours.

Bruce, who had simply lost track of time in the lab, was ready to go to bed. Tony however wasn't tired in the slightest so he had dragged his science bro into a, hopefully, long conversation.

They had been talking for about an hour when it happened. They both heard a shout of fright. They both froze on the spot, who could that be? They were supposed to be alone in the tower. Then there was a flash of light and a black-haired teenager was falling from the ceiling. The kid let out a gasp before passing out second before hitting the floor. And hit the floor hard he did. They boy bounced once before rolling a couple of times, he landed face down.

"Holy shit! Where'd the kid come from?" Tony shouted in surprise. Then he noticed the small red puddle staining the carpet around him. Tony rushed to the kid "Oh man, kid's getting blood on the carpet." He complained as he picked the boy up.

"We have to get him to a hospital Tony!" Bruce said panickily.

"We can't exactly do that. Who knows if the kid is even human. He did randomly appear from the ceiling. We'll take him to a lab, you can fix him up." Tony said walking to the elevator with the boy. He noticed that the boy was more than a bit lighter than he should have been. "Plus, he might not make it to a hospital."

Bruce's voice stopped him "What lab are you going to take him Tony? Your locked lab or mine?"

Tony rolled his eyes "Please have some respect for my brilliance. When I remade this into Avenger's tower I included a medical lab. That one can never be locked for safety reasons. So are you going to help me save the bleeding kid or no?"

Bruce gave a quick nod and entered the elevator with Tony "I still say a hospital would be better. He looks pretty messed up." Bruce commented.

"Noted, but until the kid wakes up and gives us permission to take him to the hospital that notion is being vetoed." Tony told him.

Bruce let out a sigh of resignation, Tony had made up his mind. There was no charging Tony's mind once it was made up. They quickly made their way to the medical bay. As soon as they entered Tony laid the boy down on one of the beds. Bruce washed his hands, then made his way to the kid.

When Bruce got a good look at the kid he turned a bit pale. "He doesn't look so good Tony. Jesus, he has a bullet wound in his shoulder. Who in the world would do this to a kid?" As he cut the boy's shirt off of him both Bruce and Tony noticed the Y shaped cut in the boy's chest. Bruce looked like he was going to be sick while Tony looked like he wanted to murder whoever was responsible.

The more Bruce worked on him the more they found more and more wrong with him. "He has fist sized burns all over him, what could have caused this?" a few minutes of silence before he realized something "There is something green in this blood Tony." He had a moment of panic. The Hulk bled green. Did this kid somehow have connections to the Hulk? Oh, God did Ross experiment on a child?

Tony had a furious look on his face "He might not be human, but just in case Jarvis run a facial recognition on him. If he is human I want to know who he is. Bruce get me a small sample of his blood. I'll start trying to figure out what that green stuff is. When you get him all fixed up move him to one of the recovery rooms; they're just down the hall. Waking up in this room would be scary for a kid this age." Then without waiting for a response he walked out of the room. He had some work to do. While he didn't have access to his lab for a while he had plenty of other resources he could use.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke up slowly and painfully. He registered right away that he was laying on something soft and comfortable. Something he hadn't had the luxury of in a very long time. Which wasn't where he was supposed to be. He should be a roof somewhere, right? Danny slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the white wall in front of him. His heat leapt into his throat as he had a moment of panic. Oh, god had they caught him again. Oh, god please no. No not again. He had just gotten away from them. Please don't let him be with them again. He can't take any more of that torture.

Then after a few minutes of sheer panic he made himself calm down. No, think rationally Fenton, this wasn't a GIW facility. While the walls were white, it wasn't the complete lack of color white that was standard for all things in the GIW. The walls were more of an off white, which calmed him down a bit. Also, if the GIW did have him he wouldn't be on a soft, comfortable bed. No, he would be on the ground. He looked around and noticed the door was open and there were no electrified bars on the windows, so no, definitely not a GIW facility. Which still left the question, where was he?

Danny's second biggest worry popped up. Had someone somehow found him and taken him to a hospital? If he was in a hospital they would big problem. If they ran any blood test the GIW would be on him at any moment. He knew for a fact they kept an ear out for anything ghost related over the government chatter. For a few seconds, he almost panicked again, but he forced the panic down. He had to stay calm, no panic attacks. Danny listened and notice the lack of noise around him. It was way too quiet to be a hospital. So, once again he was safe; for the moment at least. All in all, it brought up the same question, just where was he?

Danny tried to access his ghost half. He felt the rings try to form but spluttered out before they were even really there. He must have really strained his core if he couldn't access his ghost half. Not being able to go ghost could be really bad though. It left him completely defenseless. Sure, he could try to fight a little bit, but Fenton wouldn't be a threat to anybody. Especially not with how weak he was. He needed to be able to turn into Phantom, and as soon as possible. He needed to get somewhere off the grid, and safe, until his core got its strength back.

Danny tried to move out of the bed, but stopped immediately because of the hot searing pain on his chest. Right they had performed another vivisection on him, he had almost forgotten about that. Well more like he had been trying to force the memory away. He had been awake for the whole thing and they had used ectoranium coated tools. Which was why his chest hadn't healed up yet. At least it hadn't gotten infected, or it didn't feel infected. Since he didn't hear anyone close to him he settled into the bed for now, he kept an ear open though. He always kept an ear open, he didn't want anyone to get close to him without him being prepared. He needed to think, what was the last thing that happened? He had managed so save up enough energy to use his wail to blast a hole through the lab wall. He had been flying a really long time, longer than he ever had in the past. Especially since he was extremely hurt and had just used his wail, which takes a lot of energy. To be honest he was surprised he was able to keep going. His best guess was that the sheer will to live and get away kept him going. So, what had he done after that? He closed his eyes and focused, where had he ended up? Lots of light, he remembered that. New York! That's right he had somehow flown all the way to New York city. So, he was somewhere in New York, that was a start at least. Not that it narrowed down much though. Danny sunk his head further into the pillow and opened his eyes. What happened after he got to New York? It was all a blur, he had been so tired. He stared intently at the ceiling for a few minutes before it all suddenly came back to him. The birds had made I'm fall through the roof he had been trying to land on. So, whoever's house he had fallen into, they had helped patch him up.

Actually, to be honest, this was the best he has felt in the longest time. All of his wounds were properly stitched up and bandages. He had gotten enough stitches in his hero carrier from Sam to be able to feel whoever had done it, had done it properly.

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

Danny's eyes went wide. He hadn't heard him coming at all. Danny shot upright only to gasp in pain and fall back down.

Danny let out a groan before saying "Do I look alright?"

"Well to be honest. No. You look like crap. Though you do look a lot better than when you fell through of the roof. At least you're not leaving blood stains around now. Speaking of falling through the roof, so how did you do that exactly?" the man asked.

Danny looked to the side of the man. He didn't really want to talk to the man. He didn't know if he could trust him. The man could be saving him though, and he didn't want to rude. His sister had taught him better than that. He decided to just change the subject "Are you the one who patched me up?" he asked quietly.

The man narrowed is eyes at the obvious topic change but humored him "No that was all Brucie. I'll warn you now kid, I'm not know for my tact. That green stuff in your blood, what was it? And who the hell cut you open like that?"

Danny flinched a bit. If the man really didn't know he really shouldn't tell him. Deciding to just keep silent Danny looked to his lap and clenched his teeth together. He didn't want to bring a normal person into this. Who knows what the GIW would do to someone who attempting to help him. Yeah, he didn't really want to find out. So, Danny made a resolve to just not say another word. He and the other person could at least claim they didn't know anything. The GIW had shown in the past that they had no thought for civilians in the crossfire.

Danny saw the man's face contort in slight anger at his silence, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to be the cause of more pain. He absolutely refused.


End file.
